Kim's New look
by i'mMeForever13
Summary: Kim wakes up normally and everything is normal for the most part till Grace brings her to the girls bathroom taking about reinventing their selves. I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT rated k because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! J Well I've been feeling down lately** **and I decided to get out my feelings with writing J and I'm not very good at it but I hope this fan-fic isn't to horrible. So uh here it goes J**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the feelings that put into this fan-fic.**

_Kim POV _

I opened my eye's to see my teal curtains again. I see them every morning, I don't know why but I always wake up like like this on my side and facing my curtains. Today's Monday so I have have school, I hate school I mean what's the point in it anyways? We won't even use half the stuff we learn anyway's. I follow my usual morning routine, eat breakfast, get dressed, and do all the other crap that take's to much time.

My phone says I have 2 texts from Grace-probably about her test grade-and 1 text from my secret crush Jack Anderson, but I mean he'd never like me. He's perfect and im just well not, he could have any girl he wanted such as Lorie or Donna Tobin and as much as I hate both of those barbie's its probably what Jack likes in a girl not some freak whose to stubborn for her own good, who smelly from karate, and who actually eats when they go to Falafel Phil's, or Circus Burger. Anyways back to the text, and it says that he isn't going to be able to skate with me today because instead he is being driven. Of course just another perfect start to my day-not.

When I go downstairs today I can tell my sister is mad, I can tell because one she's not talking and two she slammed the door when she left. Sometimes I think I should be the older one. I am the more mature one. I grab my skateboard that I love and if anyone touches it they'll have hell to pay from me-and I leave so I won't be late for school. When I finally reach Seaford high I have two minutes to get to my locker and to homeroom…..great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was ok I guess I got to talk to Jack for the first time all day, and let me tell ya that boy makes your day better with just a smile, but what Jack doesn't know is when he turns around that smile goes away. I know it sounds clique but it's true. While im at my locker I see Donna and Lorie advertising The I 3 Jack Anderson club (TI3JA) for short. Talk about desperate. Somehow though Jack doesn't know about the club. If he did he'd be asking me if I was the one who started it, which I wasn't. It's just creepy to start a club about someone who isn't a celebrity.

It's my free period right now so I can stay here organizing my locker for a while. Want to know what's weird right now though? I haven't _seen_-

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!"

And I guess I was speaking to soon. I turn from my locker to see Grace with an irritated look on her face

"Hey Grace what's up?"

"What do you mean what's up?! I've been looking everywhere for you Kim! Didn't you see my text this morning?!"

Maybe I should start reading Graces texts…I mean she is my friend. It's only fair that I'm there for her 24/7.

"Um…well yes and no? I saw that you texted me but I didn't look at them, sorry."

"Ugh, whatever, I need to talk to you pronto!"

"Uh Grace your talking to me now…"

"Not here Kim, not in front of TI3JA club."

"Um ok? Grace why are you acting so weird?"

"Follow me Kim follow me."

So I did, and she leads me to the girl's bathroom… weird right? Then of course I realize that she has her backpack and it's filled with clothes. Now Im weirded out, why on earth does Garce have all those clothes in her bag?Well I guess this isn't a regular day at all. Suddenly Grace turns around facing me.

"Ok I know this might sound and look weird Kim but hear me out. I'm sick of guys looking at the girly girls, ya know? I think we should reinvent ourselves like make us look pretty for a while so guys know the Donna, Lorie and their posse aren't the only pretty girls in this school!"

"Grace I'm not going to have guys look at me like I' m a piece of meat."

"But see that's the thing Kim why should it matter to you? Don't you think it'd be good to have a guy look and you for something other than getting an A on a assignment?"

"Grace no I'm not doing it"

"Ok let me say it differently, don't you want Jack to look at you as something other than one of the guys?" Darn it she found my weak spot.. damn you Jackson Anderson. "please Kim I can't do this without you." Grace looked at me with her face looking so sad I couldn't say no, I mean what's the worst that could happen from this right?

"Ok fine I'll do it" Grace nearly jumped for joy when I said that. Im glad a said yes, I hate seeing my best friend upset.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Grace turns around and grads an outfit and hands them to me. She points to a stall, oh man I didn't know it started today. I slowly walk to the stall and change from my comfy t-shirt, sports bra, jeans, and converse. To a tight bra, a v-neck that is red and says "Call me maybe?" in blue sparkly letters and shows to much cleavage for my liking, dark wash shorts shorts, and shiny Red heels. I walk out of the stall feeling very exposed, to see Grace who was once in jeans, a sweater, and vans. Changed into A white shirt that says "kiss" on it with light pink lips on it, a light pink skirt, and white wedges. Grace looks totally different.

"So what do you think Kim?"

"It looks like something Donna would wears but not as much revealing."

"I know, I don't want to look like Donna, Kim but I don't mind looking hot either"

"Oh uh ok? Now what we just walk out there and hope for the best?" oh lord why did I agree to this?

"Well….not yet, we still have some other things to do."

"like?"

"makeup and hair Crawford" My eyes widen once she says that and I try to run back into the stall to change back into my old clothes but Grace grabs my wirst and pulls me to the sink with all the makeup on it.

"please don't make me do this grace, you know I hate makeup."

"Kim just relax it'll be over soon" With a sigh I give up and let grace work her magic on my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at myself 15 mins later to see someone who is pretty but doesn't look like me at all. The person I see has red lip stain on her lips, Eye liner, Mascara, foundation, and light red smoky eyes. Grace did her makeup similar but with lip gloss, and light pink smoky eyes. I turn around to look at Grace and ask "now what?"

"Now Kim we walk out of here and show everyone we're more than straight A students" I hold my breath and walk out of the door grace has wide open….

**A/N wow..didnt expect this to be more than a one shot J sorry, im really tired right now and I need some sleep :/ I know this story isn't the best but please review!**

**-ImMeForever13**


	2. Of fights and crying

**Hey** **guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! It means the world to me! I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the feelings and the song that I put into this fan-fic.**

_Kim POV _

Once I walked out of the bathroom I instantly regretted it. Everyone was staring at us and I've never in my life felt more uncomfortable. I looked over to see how Grace was taking all the attention and to my surprise saw she was actually _enjoying _this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guys…I hope they don't recognize me because if they do I'll never hear the end of the teasing, but I mean they see everyday if they don't recognize me I'll be really mad at them. I was so busy worrying about the pros and cons if they recognized me I didn't realize that Donna and Lorie's group was right in front of us and I bumped into them. Uh oh.

Lorie stuck out her hand and said "Hi I'm Lorie nice to meet you two new girls"

Donna glared at her then asked "Crawford what's with the new look? Is Kimmy trying to be as perfect as moi?"

"In your Dreams Tobin, we're just trying something new"

"Sure you are, and if this whole 'new Kim' thing is for Jack…. back off he's mine"

Lorie's eye's widened after Donna said that then it looked like she got angry

"HEY! I thought we agreed Jack was mine!"

Ok then…see this is why you don't start a club about somebody because you all like the same guy and non ones going to stop liking so said guy. Grace and I slowly backed away from the growing argument about who got Jack. When we felt we were far enough away from them we so happened to bump into Brad Wolf and Randy P. seriously why do we keep bumping into people!? Not to mention they both are pigs.

"Hey ladies what do you say to me and Randy showing you around the school?"

"Um, I say heck no." Grace elbowed me and warned me to "be nice" I rolled my eyes but stopped talking. Grace then decides to talk finally.

"No thank you Brad, but thanks for the offer?" I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding after that. I do not want to hang out with them…at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know if the guys recognize me or not because they haven't talked to me all day, but its lunch now and I love talking to the guys while trying to eat the non-edible food we're supposed to eat….So I think I'll sit with them if they don't recognize me I'll leave and sit with Grace. Once the food was on my tray I hurried over to the guys cause I couldn't wait any longer to see if they recognize me or not.

"Hey guys"

"Hey new girl" they all coursed I felt like crying right then and there. How could my best friends not see its me?

"Um, you know what I'm just gonna go over to the cheerleading table, sorry for bothering you."

"Kim wait" I stopped in my tracks when I heard my name and Jacks voice. I turned around with a huge smile on my face.

"You guys know its me? Thank god, I though my best friends didn't recogn-"

"Kim why did you change yourself, I thought you hated girls who dressed like this?!"

"I do Jack but its just…you see…um"

"No Kim I don't see, we don't get why you did this to yourself, do you have any idea what the guys of this school are saying about you? Do you know as your best friend that hurts me and how much I want to punch them?"

"Jack I'm sorry, but it's a girl thing and you wouldn't understand why I did this."

"Yo Kim please try to tell us its not very swag being on the outside…."

"Fine Jerry, Jack I'll tell you. I changed because I'm sick of guys like you jerks looking at me only for helping you get A's on a assignments. I want to be called pretty once in a while. Would it hurt you to just support me on this? I can't believe that the the one time I make a change about myself you guys don't even try to find out why before you start yelling at me. A-And so what that I made a change? It doesn't mean I'm not Kim. What happened to the Wasabi code? Loyalty? You guys are acting like Frank."

The guys gasped after I called them Frank, calling someone Frank in our group is a huge insult, Mainly because we hate him but some because he's so stupid and weird. "No your acting worse than Frank at least Frank is smart enough to see its still me. And Jack I'm sorry that you don't like guys talking about me but I think its time someone else got the spotlight don't you?"

And with that I slammed my tray down on their table and left. Although I'm mad at them for judging me like that. I feel like I just lost more than I won. I may have gotten attention but I'm more alone and confused than ever. I don't think the guys will even let me step foot in the dojo for a while. Which means I can't go to practice today. I need to talk to Grace about this whole thing…after school of course

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School finally ended for the day and I rushed to get to Grace's House. She takes the bus so I knew she'd be there before me. I skated faster than I have in my life to get there because I can't take the new look anymore. When I finally reached her street I saw that she just got off the bus and was heading to her door. I had to much speed that I couldn't stop myself and I crashed into Grace. Ouch.

"Ow! Kim! That hurt."

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to you about this new look thing."

"Oh my god, I know right I love all the attention, I feel so alive at school now."

"No Grace actually, I hate it. I feel so alone, and exposed. The guys hate me, Donna's breathing down my neck because she thinks I did this to be more like her, and I can't even go to my locker without a guy hitting on me."

"Why do the guys hate you?"

"I called them a Frank, Jerks, and stupid. And I indirectly called Jack cocky." Grace's eyes widened when I told her about the Frank part. She knows how much the guys and I hate him. Then her mouth basically dropped open when I said I called Jack cokcy.

"Oh Kim I'm so sorry, I didn't know how much this change would affect you."

"Me either." Grace looked at me sadly and pulled me inside her house. We were freezing because while we were outside it started to get windy and it started to rain. So Grace and I got changed into normal clothes good thing we're the same size. Since I ook longer getting changed I guess Grace decided to make hot chocolate because when I came out from changing in the bathroom, there were two glasses of it. We both sat at the table drinking the hot chocolate in silence. Till she said something.

"I'm so sorry Kim I know how much you hate fighting with them."

"I am to Grace but I'm more upset that they are mad that I changed my look, nut I miss them Grace right now we should be laughing at someone who got flipped or something then we usually go to Falafel Phils after practice. I mean how am I going to be ok without them Grace? Its been maybe 2 hours since I talked to them last and I already miss them." at this point there are tears in my eyes and my lip is trembling.

"Kim…" Grace pulled me into a hug and I broke. I started crying for the first time in a long time. I don't know how long we sat there, me crying and her telling me its going to be ok. I just know that I had to show the guys I am still Kim somehow. And I'll get them back. We'll be friends again.

After I stopped crying I told my mom that I'd be sleeping over at Grace's house today because its dark outside and still raining. Nor, am I in any shape or form ready to keep balance on my stake board. We started watching TV for a while and I started feeling better, still upset but better. Grace's parents came home but went to sleep after they said Hi and goodnight. Grace too herself drifted off to sleep and without her keeping me busy I started thinking about the guys again. I started singing a song I wrote a while ago the last time me and jack got into a fight about me being a girl and blah, blah, blah. It always made me feel better after although it made me cry too.

"These silent tears

They come like a river

Unable to stop

Noo they wont stop coming, no they wont slow down"

Tears started to form in my eyes.

"They say when you cry you've been strong for to long

But how can that be true

Ohh, how can it be true?

When all I want to do is cry all the time"

Now they're streaming down my face

"These silent tears

They stream down my cheeks and into my clothes

No they wont stop

unable to slow them down myself"

They say when you cry it shows how strong you are

But I disagree,Ohh I disagree

how can it mean that

if you feel weak and alone."

I hear Grace shift and I decided to go to sleep too. I'm going to need all the strength I can get since I have school again tomorrow. Which means I have to face the guys….

**A/N Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! They made my day, I hope this chapter was as good as you guys hoped! J**


	3. Of Donna Tobin and Jack Anderson

**Hey guys! It's been a long week, hasn't it? No? Yes? Maybe? Well for me it has dumb school. Haha xD anyways thanks for all the reviews they made my day! OH AND BEFORE I FORGET! I'll only be able to update on weekends because homework takes me all night L so yea….I hope this chapter isn't too bad! And by the way this chapter takes place a week after so since it was Monday in the last 2 chapters. In this one it's Friday of next week.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN**'** IT OR CONVERSE**

_Kim POV_

This whole 2 weeks have been a nightmare. The morning after I slept at Grace's house, Grace asked me not to change my look yet because she "wasn't ready to go back to being ugly" Ugh. Whatever though I can deal with dressing like this for a while but it's just the guys still won't talk to me and I was hoping to make up with them by last Wednesday, but that boat sailed when they walked right past me…..for the 50th time in 2 days. And best of all my parents saw what I looked like at school these last two weeks because last week out of all the weeks they could've chosen to pick me up, it had to be then, and it was a surprise so I couldn't even change if I wanted to. So now everyday before and after school they check my bag to make sure I don't change when I get to school, but since Grace is so insistent she brings me clothes to wear which means im still dressing like a slut. So now I'm changing clothes twice in the morning and three times at night(slut clothes, normal clothes, pjs) Awesome right? Please note the sarcasm.

Anyways Since I am in my last period class I couldn't wait to get out so that I can finally go home for the weekend. Just a couple more minutes left of class but they feel like forever. Ever notice that? When you're at home time flies by quick but at school you close your eyes for 10 minutes, it's only 1 minute later. My art teacher keeps going on and on about the primary colors like we don't now what those are already. Geez, sometimes I think that school and teachers were invented just to annoy us. I mean, obviously that's not true but it feels like it.

Finally it's time to clean up. Thank the lord. We have to go by groups to clean up because she "doesn't want us to get too crazy and spill paint all over everything." Stupid right? Well, I think it is but I guess there are crazy kids in class so whatever. When my table was called I got up and did the normal cleaning process until, Donna decided to 'accidentally' bump into me so that I spilled paint all over my shirt.

"What's your problem Donna?" I glared at Donna and waited for her to say something.

"You are Crawford. Still trying to be me I see? Well news flash you're as ugly as a gorilla" **(A/N NO OFFENSE TO GORILLAS! I LOVE ALL ANIMALS!) **She smirked like she just won. Hell no.

"Oh ya Tobin? Well here's a news flash for you, I'm not trying to be like you. I did this" I gestured to myself. "For a friend. So think whatever you want Donna because nothing you think of is the truth. Oh and I may not be the prettiest girl but at least I don't cake my face with make-up everyday." Donna smirked, but I didn't know why until she said her next sentence.

"Oh Kimmy did you forget? You do your make-up like me now."

My eyes widened once I realized she's….right. My face suddenly felt 100x heavier. I feel my face start to flush and I do something I never thought I would do. Ever. I slapped Donna and got into my first school fight. Donna tries to scratch at my face when I punch her in the face. A group forms around us as the fight goes on.

Donna finds a open spot and pushes me onto the ground. I trip her so we're at an equal level and tackle her. We roll around on the floor and punches are thrown and she bit me once. I see Jack out of the corner of my eye and I freeze for a second. In that second Donna punches me and my lip starts to bleed. I realize everything that is happening. My teacher trying to break up the fight and calling the office, my peers cheering us on, Jack looking at me like I'm longer Kim…and for the first time I see that I'm not who I used to be at all. I jump up from the floor look around at all the confused faces; they don't understand why I suddenly stop. I look down and see Donna looking at me like I have two heads and I see all the damage I did to her face and clothes. Her lip is bleeding, she'll have a black eye, a couple bruises here and there, and her clothes are ripped. I stick out my hand for her and I pull her up. Once I see that she's up I mumble a quick sorry to her and bolt out the door.

I run to my locker and get my comfy clothes that I miss wearing. I go to the girl's bathroom and run into a stall without looking to see what I look like. I change from a tan of the shoulder shirt that is to tight, a white mini skirt, and brown pumps (Grace's clothes have gotten too sluty, and I didn't even realize it till now.) to my wasabi warrior t-shirt, my black skinny jeans that aren't too tight or to loose, and my favorite green converse…the converse I wore when I first met Jack and joined the dojo. I walk out of the stall and finally see all the damage done to my face. Its not as bad as Donna's face but it looks like I've been through hell and I have. My hair is sticking out at odd angles, there are red marks all over my face, and my lip has a small cut on it. I wet my hair so it stays down and wash all the make-up off my face. Then I slowly leave the bathroom.

When I walk out I see my best friend…Jack Anderson. I look at him and wait for him to say or do anything.

"Kim.." I stick my hand out to tell him to stop.

"Jack don't just don't, I know I've changed and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jack. I miss you guys. I miss the dojo and I'm so sorry I let things get so out of control. But I just felt so alone without you guys and I couldn't lose Grace. I just-I don't know what to say jack. Is there anything to say?" He looks at me and hangs onto every word I say.

"I know your sorry Kim. I know. We all miss you too, and no one knew why you stopped coming to the dojo, we just thought that you thought that you were too good for us now. I am so sorry that we let you be alone in this. We didn't know Kim. And yes there is thing to say. Or one I'm glad you changed because it's much easier too talk to you like this. Two I talked to the principle, you're not in trouble but you have lunch detention on monday. And they won't call your parents…this time. And three are you gonna come back to the group?"

I laughed and smiled my first real smile in 2 weeks. "Of course I will Jack."

"Good because we all miss you Kimmy." My eyes started to tear up and Jack saw. He stepped forward and gave me a hug. The tears started to come out and I was sobbing into Jack's t-shirt. Jack started to comfort me and sat us down at our study spot. He put me on his lap and pulled me closer to him. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jack."

"Me too Kimmy, Me too." Then I fell into him again and we hugged. We stayed in that position till the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Then we jumped apart and went to our lockers to get our bags and the books we needed. Once I got my stuff I went back to wait for Jack. I saw him coming but I also saw Donna coming and I didn't want to get into another fight today or ever so I ran to Jack.

"Kim what's wrong?" He looked at me confused till he saw Donna behind me and then he pulled me out of the school and to the direction of the dojo. Once I saw that I texted my parents that I was with jack and I probably won't be home for a while. They both said ok.

We get to the court yard and he pulls me to Falafal Phil's and sits me down then he sits across from me. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to someone.

"Jack who are you texting?"

"The guys its time we all talked again and they need to know what happened."

**A/N So ya that's this chapter : ) I hope it was ok! And geez so much in this chapter….ok no there's not haha. This chapter was more of a filler and I wanted Kim to be friends with the guys again. Thanks again for all the reviews! And I'm so sorry I didn't get done with this sooner! **


	4. Chapter 4: Friends again

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and I just want to say sorry for asking you guys to review like that. I know I said that I'd only update on weekends but I felt bad so I decided to write this for you guys J so yea. AND I want to make a shout out to Krc93** **reviewing for every chapter and encouraging me to keep going J**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT. NOR WILL I EVER….SADLY.**

_Kim's POV_

The guys walked in Phil's about 20 minutes later. Once they saw me though, they turned and were about to walk out but then Jack called them back and they all sat down furthest away from me. We all sat in silence until Jack spoke up.

"Come on guys give Kim a chance to explain." There was a three whatever's before I started explaining the story to them.

"Ok, first I just want to say that im sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said that day. Im so sorry. I miss the dojo and I miss you guys. I didn't know changing my look would make us fight. If I had then I wouldn't have changed. Truth is, it wasn't my idea but I guess I realized that everyone only see's me as one of the guys. Not that I mind being one of the guys, it's just that I'm still a girl and want everyone to know that. I mean the reason I started karate was to show people that girls can kick butt too ya know? I'm so so sorry."

The guys looked at me like they wanted me to say more about what happened so I was going to but then Jerry spoke. "I want to know who the friend was that gave you and Grace the idea to change." I smiled because I knew Grace liked Jerry so she'd love to hear that he's been thinking about her. Then I told them what happened. The whole story, from the moment in the bathroom (but I left out the part about me liking Jack of course) to when I'd bumped into Jack today. All of the 2 weeks of torture was out there for them. I just hope they understand. Eddie was the first to talk.

"Well I was never mad at you Kim so I already forgave you but Grace got you to change your look because she's sick of being smart?" I winced, that was part of the reason but not all of it.

"Well kinda. She didn't want people to see her as only straight A Grace. And she was sick of the pressure from teachers." Eddie made a "o" shape with his mouth and than I looked at Milton and Jerry for their answer/questions. Milton spoke after a couple minutes of staring.

"Ok I get why you changed your look so I forgive you." I smiled and nodded my head. I looked at Jerry for his answer because he hadn't said anything yet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I feel bad that one of the wasabi warriors was like this and we ditched you. We ditched you when you needed us most. Kim, we'll get the guys to back off, and if they even look at you again I'll have Jackie boy here punch them for us. But back to Grace could you tell her she was perfect the way she was? Not that i like her or anything.. Heh heh" I laughed. Typical Jerry.

"So we're cool now?" they all nodded at me saying that we're cool. "So now what?" The guys shrugged and Eddie said we should go to the dojo since I haven't been there for a while. On the way there we all joked and the guys told me about all the things they've done the last 2 weeks. Once we got to the dojo which took us about 2 minutes to get to. It's not that far but since we were messing around it took a while. Jack opened the doors and I was finally back in the dojo where I belonged.

I started walking around the dojo to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Everything was exactly how t was 2 weeks ago well mostly. I guess a girl joined the dojo while I was gone. I wonder who. The guys wouldn't tell me saying that "they were scared too" Apparently I don't like this girl. I hope its not Donna or Lorie, well nevermind it's not them because they'd be to scared to break a nail. Jack started to walk towards me looking nervous. That's weird. Jack usually doesn't get nervous, except for when he went against that one guy who hadn't lost in two years.

"Hey Kim! Want to go change so that we can spar?"

"Really?! Of course!" I was so excited! Jack had only spared with me once before…well twice if you count the time he let me win. I went to the locker room to change but I couldn't help but think that Jack wasn't going to spar with me and that he did that to get rid of me….What's really going on? Making sure that there wasn't a trap in the door way I walked out of the changing room. I didn't see any of the guys though.

I finally spotted them but with a girl I despised with all my heart. Not Donna. Not Lorie. It was…Her. The spoiled rotten brat, who always thought she was better than me. I bet if you shaved her head you'd find horns. Her name is…

**A/N So who do you think the new dojo girl is? And do the guys like the so said new girl? Or do they tolerate her? What does she have to do with Kim's new look? Tell me what you think in you reviews please! Sorry that this chapter is so short!**


	5. Bye new girlfor now Perfect moment?

**A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend :( I was ****_grounded_****. *shudders* Haha anyways, I want you guys to know im extremely grateful for all the reviews! And no the new girl isn't Lindsey, although I don't like her either :) ilovesports1999 got it right though, keep reading to find out who she is! And there is a cuss word in here so I apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Kickin' it…mind giving me the contract so I can? ;)**

_Kim pov_

Claire. I can't believe Claire is the new chick! She is so…..ugh. I hate her. I can't believe that the guys let her join! Am I really that replaceable? How long has she been in the dojo? Does Jack like her? Kim stop! Why does it matter if he likes her, I mean I can move on…right? Dumb Jack. The guys and Claire were still talking and didn't notice me. I walked up to them and waited until someone noticed me. Sadly Claire did first…

"Hey Kimmy, what happened to your new look? Did wittle Gracie not want you anymore? I can see why too, you're hideous." She had a look of disgust on her face that made me want to punch her in the face.

"Actually _Claire, _Grace and I are still friends and I'm hideous?" She nodded her head and smirked at me but I still continued. "I don't think you've looked in the mirror lately because if did you'd know your hideous with all that make-up and such." Claire gasped and got this very ugly look on her face that looked like she was about to "kill" me. The guys just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Crawford I'd be very careful with what you say because I can make your life more miserable." What the heck does she think she could do that would make me miserable? My life is good now the only thing wrong is that Grace still dresses bad.

"Ok? I don't think there is anything you could do that would make me miserable." Jack, I guess, didn't want to hear this anymore because he stepped in.

"Claire, you need to leave. In order to be in this dojo you need to be loyal to everyone in it and it doesn't seem like you'll ever be loyal to Kim's decisions. And since Kim joined the dojo before you we take her word before yours." Claire scoffed and looked at Jerry.

"Jerry! Aren't you gonna say anything? I thought you liked me." Claire started doing a sad excuse for a pout and Jerry just laughed at her statement.

"Claire why don't you go back to your _boyfriend._"

"Fine I will! Bye losers and Kim you'll be hearing from me soon." Finally she left and the guys and I decided to start practice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Practice was grueling. I didn't know that 2 weeks without working out would affect me so much. I was barely keeping up with Milton! Jack was walking me home cause 'he didn't want anything bad to happen to me' I told him I could take care of myself but he insisted that he did so I let him. We were in a comfortable silence for about 5 minutes before Jack spoke.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yea?"

"Why don't you like being called Kimmy?" I sighed, I hoped he would never ask why but he did and I wasn't sure I was ready to tell an

"Hey Kim?"

"Yea?"

"Why don't you like being called Kimmy?" I sighed, I hoped he would never ask why but he did and I wasn't sure I was ready to tell anyone.

"Because….well you see…my Dad… He used to…. call me that but then he left one day. I never knew why just that his last words he said to me were full of hate. He told me that I was ugly, useless, unloved, hated, a bitch, a sad excuse for a daughter, and that he hoped I would die. I was 10 when he said that and left my life for good. Don't get me wrong he was a good Dad until then but it hurt even more because I thought he loved me, I thought I would always be daddy's little angel."

"Kim I'm so sorry! If I had known I'd never had called you that!" I smiled at that because I knew he wouldn't have but strangely I wouldn't mind if he did now, because he won't take the name lightly.

"It's fine Jack. And honestly…I don't mind if you call me Kimmy anymore. I guess telling someone made it easier to except someone else call me Kimmy. But rules for calling me kimmy are 1. You can not call me Kimmy around the guys or anyone in school because if you do I will not hesitate to hit you and glare at you. 2. You can not ever take the name lightly. 3. You can never leave. And 4. You can't ever call me anything my dad did. Any violation in this rules will make me revoke you being able to call me Kimmy. Got it?" Jack laughed shook his head yes.

"Kimmy I here by except all of your rules and never would I leave you anyways." He bowed while he said "here by" and It made me laugh at who silly he looked. "Ok so what happens if we ya know end up dating like everyone says we should?"

"Well…um…I don't know…I've never thought about it?" Jack stopped walking and I turned around confused at why he did but then he took a step forward and took my hands in his. My breath hitched at how right it felt to be holding Jacks hands. No matter how much I like Jack I never thought that we would ever hold hands.

"Oh, well I guess that sucks for me cause I really, really like you Kimmy."

"Really? This isn't a joke? You swear?"

"I swear Kim." My face broke into a smile I was sure would split my face in two.

"Kim? I don't know why you're calling me Kim when I gave you permission to call me Kimmy. And I really, really, like you too Jack."

"Well then I guess there are only two things to say and do now. First you should know the reason I got so mad about your new look. I was…jealous. And second." Jack started to lean in and when his lips met mine I couldn't be any happier then I was in this moment. I never understood 'the spark' thing but now I do. Fireworks of every kind exploded in my mind. Sadly we had to pull away for lack of oxygen. When I looked into Jack's eyes I was put in a trance, and he said the words I could only ever dream of him saying.

"Kimmy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well let me think. I did not forget that you said you were jealous by the way, but I think it's cute that you were. And yes, Jack I will be your Girlfriend as long as you're my boyfriend." Jack laughed and leaned down to kiss me again. This time though I leaned in to and it was still just as magical if not more.

**A/N Kick prevailed! Haha :) I hope you liked that chapter and that it wasn't to short. And yes Claire will be back. So will Grace. Did you guys like how Jack and Kim got together or was it to OOC? Please tell me in your reviews!**


	6. Of seeing an enemy for the last time

**A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry! I know it's been 3 weeks since my last update and I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me? Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! They mean the world to me! Like seriously guys they put a smile on my face when I see an email on my phone at school saying I have a review, follow, and/or favorite (: You guys are awesome, no you're SWASOME (hehe Jerry word)! So, without further a due I give you the next chapter of Kim's new look (: I hope ya'll like it!**

**P.s. There is some suggestive comments in this chapter and a couple bad words. Sorry! I couldn't get as much feeling as I could with them than without them!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kickin' it. Thanks for making me point it out…Geez**

_Kim's pov: (Of course haha)_

It's the first day of school…well not really, I like to think it is because it's full of changes. It's the first day being me again and it's the first day of school with Jack as my boyfriend! I honestly have never been happier. Jack and I are going to skate to school together for the first time in forever! I'm at my porch waiting for Jack too come but…he's late. I hope he doesn't regret kissing me…I hope we're still together. It's been 10 mins now, Jack should've been here by now. I'm getting worried. Finally I decided to go look down the street to see if Jack's there. So I hop on my board and go towards Jacks house. When I finally see him, I also see Lindsay. I can't catch a break, can I? I hop off my board before one of them see me and go behind a tree to see what their talking about. I kinda feel like I'm stalking them. Once I rest myself against the tree I hear the middle of Lindsay's sentence.

"…please Jackie? I mean I'm much prettier than Kim and we both know it." She bat's her eye's at Jack. MY Jack.

"Nope, Sorry Lindsay. Oh, and by the way beauty is in the eye of the beholder remember? So, I honestly think Kim is way prettier than you and so does half of our grade." I feel myself smile and finally breath again and I see Jack smirk to himself about how awesome that sentence was.

"JACKIE! It's bad to lie. Kim's just a spineless slut. I mean she has probably been with more guys than she can count." She pauses and waits for Jack to agree with her but when he doesn't she continues. " So, I think that we should go see a movie together. How about 'The Lion Tamer'? I hear it's really good." She smiles a -50 watt smile. I say negative 50 because well its not a genuine smile at all. It looks like she just wants to get in Jack's pants. She is such a whore. I mean who does that? Jack has a girlfriend! I'm his girlfriend! Geez I sound really possessive right now.

"No." Lindsay's mouth literally falls open. " and besides I already saw it, with Kim. My girlfriend. Wow it felt good saying that." It felt good to hear you say that Jack I thought. "Bye Lindsay."

When Jack is about to walk past the tree I grab his arm and I guess I pulled a little to hard because then he falls against the tree I'm leaning on. His arms are right above my head and his face is so close to mine that I can feel his breath on my face. I look into his eyes and I get lost in them. Their like a perfect shade of brown and there's little gold flakes in his eyes that I hadn't noticed till now. Then he breaks eye contact and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he moves his arms from the tree down to my waist and pulls me closer. Suddenly Jack pulls away and I open my eyes and frown at him. He jerks his head to the right and I turn to see Lindsay fuming. Its actually a very funny sight too. Her face is all scrunched up and her mouth is kinda like a dogs when its mad. Ya know, how they like bare their teeth and all that? Yup, that's what Lindsay looks like.

"You bitch! How dare you kiss my man in front of me!" I raised my eyebrow but kept my mouth shut.

"Are you just going to sit there looking at me? Talk!" I laughed because apparently Lindsay thinks I'm someone who can deal with being bossed around. Yea I'm so not that kinda person.

"You listen here _Lindsay_ Jack is my boyfriend. Not yours and I hope to god that he never is yours. And what do you think I am, your pet? I think that you forget that I have anger issues. Well they aren't really issues, I mean they help me quite a lot." I smiled at her while her face got red and I pulled Jack to the sidewalk where I put down my skateboard and he did the same. Then we were off, with Lindsay screaming at us until we turned the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim pov (still)

Once Jack and I went through the doors for our high school. You could tell something was wrong…very wrong. As in somebody died wrong. That somebody was….Lindsay. We were not one the first to find out though. Her locker had already been covered in R.I.P. posters. I fell to the ground because even if I wasn't friends with her…at all. I never expected her to be gone. Never expected her to die, never expected her to be hit by a car just minutes after we left her on the sidewalk screaming at us. That's the problem though isn't it? You never expect someone to die, but they do, and when they do…you know there's a thousand things you would've done different. Things that might've saved them, but its too late now.

**A/N I know, I know. This chapter was not worth waiting for, was it? And yes I'm mean. I killed Lindsay. But in case you didn't see that I told you how she died. She got hit by a car. You'll get more details on that next chapter. Which I swear will be soon!**


End file.
